just be me
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: This is Bra Briefs life from baby to women we see how she deals love heart break and keeping a secret of a life long stalker the older she gets the more dangerous he becomes and with her not wanting to face reality will she see him coming [BraXUub] [BraXGoten] Pan? Marron ? Trunks?
1. seed

little stories about Bras life and how getting threw lifes trails with her best friends Pan Marron and Goten and family starts from after buy was defeated and evolves from there hope you enjoy this my baby

:::::::::

That Night

Everyone had just been wished back from when buu blew up the Earth. Trunks flew his mother home. she gave her son a hug "Mama loves you baby"bulma whispered "I love you to mom" the boy replied. Bulma tuck him in and watched him sleep gosh her son look like Vegeta only her eyes and grandpas hair she sighed then headed toward her bedroom she showered had gotten dress in a light baby pink soft night gown then climb in her spacious bed and laid there thinking of her son a few mintues later she heard the lightest tap she closed her eyes just for a second then headed toward her window she moved the tan curtain and was face to face with her Husband? Boyfriend? Lover? Fling ? Babys Father ? ... no with Vegeta she was facing him they stared into each other eyes she open the window he step in "where is he?" the prince asked "Asleep... hes expecting you to be .. around " she said back "I know" was the last words he spoke as he grabed her waist and literally swept her off her feet and on to the bed


	2. seed 2

3 months later

he look at the women pacing back and forth nervoulsy biting on those unecessary nails "just say it women" he said getting a little frustrated "Im pregnant" she spat out he just blinked it had thrown him off a little "What?" he asked "Were having a baby" he closef his eyes and seacrh for the ki and he found it coming directly from Bulmas womb

6 Months later

Bulma sitting up on a hospital bed half asleep half awoke when Vegeta and Trunks walked in Bulma was holding her pearl while crying softly she looked up at Vegeta and handed the baby to him he grab him carefully a little upset at the boys soft features. "The hair " he asked Bulma only smiled he took off the baby cap and saw his some had a head full of blue then the baby opened his huge big eyes and look at Vegeta with a funny little confused look "he sure is a pretty boy Trunks hes giving you a run for you money" vegeta laughed out "Im not pretty " Trunks protested #Aww come here son" Bulma told Trunks and they hugged "And the tail" Vegeta asked Bulma smirked "look and see" vegeta unwrapped the white blanket and what he saw disturbed him "A blue tail ! and where his ?" the prince scream "Yes vegeta She has a blue tail" "She !" Vegeta and Trunks yelled at the same time Bulma nodded her head then closed her eyes exhausted from delievering


	3. seed 3

"I'm going to go play with Goten " Trunks said he walked over to his baby sister and kissed her cheek than left Vegeta saw the little girl shiver cold from being exposed he quickly wrap her back up and hold her in his arms till she feel asleep

a year later Pan was born

::::::::

four years later after Pan was born

little Bra ran across the floor screaming "Daddy" real loud Vegeta rushed to her side everytime the girl scream he was there to destroy anything or anyone who was messing with his daughter he came into her blue and white room there she was laying on the floor giggling he was happy she was alright "Daddy ?" "Yes child" "Whats a saiyan "Bra asked her father he smiled a small one then picked her up and took her to the bathroom infront of the mirror "Thats a saiyan" Bra look at herself with a confused look "Im a saiyan" she asked he nodded "we are saiyans" he corrected "mommy and Trunks too ?" she asked as she tried to put the puzzles together in her head "Trunks is Bulma is a human" he could see the wires working in her head so explained to her about Planet Vegeta he skip the bad parts and told her of the strength and kingdom and how he was no longer there


	4. seed 4

"Wow daddy so your like a king" Vegeta nodded "So I'm a princess of the Saiyans " she exclaimed "yes " he told her "wow cool" she smiled "am i really that strong to?" "yes you are " the father told daughter "oh wow wait till i tell Pan " "Bra!" Bulma yelled she jumped off the counter top and skipped doen the hall saying "Im the princess of all saiyans " over and over again Vegeta smirked after her half pround half amused

"Hi mommy" Bulma smiled down at her daughter "hey kid ready to go see Pan " Bra nodded her head very excited "mmhmm" she told her mother Bulma picked her up "Bra your getting heavy" she said as placing her in her seat in the middle she fastened her belt closed the door then got in the drivers seat and began to drive toward Mt Pauz. Her mother put on her favorite song and her and her Mom started singing "It could be the start of something New it feels so right to be her with you ohhhh wooo" soon the car was full of giggles coming from both ladies but then Bras got louder Bulma looked back in the rear view mirror at her goofy daughter "Mommy your so pretty " Bra told her mother Bulma smiled " Thank you sweetie . but hey guess what your prettier" ,"Mommmy your the prettyiest in the whole wide world" , "Bra your the prettiest in the whole universe" , " Okay Okay i give up " Bra snap with a frown on her face Bulma laughed at her daughters out burst finding it fimilar. Bra look down at her feet trying to think of something to challage her mother " Your so pretty you Married a real King " Bulma only smiled at her daughter


	5. seed 5

{A/N hey I'm sorry for the short chapters there suppose to be together but I'm doing this from my phone and the cusor is being an asshole when I get to a computer I'll fix it and Ill fix typos

P.S disclamier i dont own Dragont ball Z/GT or Highschool musical songs .. i only own the Polka Dots}

An hour later they pulled up to Videls and Gohans they knocked on the door and was greeted by Videl "Hey Bulma .. Sup Bra " "Hi Videl " Bra and Bulma both said "Pans in her room" videl directed towards the toddler Bra ran upstairs to het best friends room while the women chatted

she barged right in "Hi Pan " Bra saw a little short girl on her bed with shory hair and huge Dark Brown Eyes Pan got up and ran to hug Bra " Bra !" Pan yelled happy finally she could be with her best friend instead of training with Uncle Goten Trunks her Father i mean the list went on and on Bra sat on Pans floor and Pan sat across from her "Pan did you know about the sayians ?" pan nodded "Uncle Vegeta always talks about it when taining with Grandpa and papa" "Did you know i was a princess of the saiyans !" Bra asked "No thats so cool i wish i was one " Bra saw the sad look on Pans face then came up with an idea "well my mom married my daddy so that makes her a Queen so all you have to do is marry me or brother " , "No way Bra I want to train to be the strongest girl no Warrior i wouldnt have time to have a wedding" Pan told her "Pan why do you want to fight its for boys " Bra told Pan "Because i love it and im going to teach you how to fight one day" "No its okay im going to be just like my mom when i grow up a scienctist " pan gave up " Hey lets go some fun Pan lets fly around the world" bra said they got up and ran out the door "Hi Bulma Hi Mom Bye Bulma Bye mom " Pan yelled then took the skies "Bra ill come get you and Pan in the Morning "She yelled after them. Wow cools Pan i can see my mommys job from here they flew around till they took a rest in a valley "Bra at least let me teach you how to fly" Pan trief to reason "Well i kind of like being carried" Pan sighed then the young girls heard a twig break Pan turned around quickly Bra hide behind Pan as she took fighting stance "Hi Pan ... Bra" he said Bras name in a way that freaked her out "Oh" Bra said as the man came to view with a huge teddy bear in his hands "Its


	6. seed 6

Mr. Yamcha " Bra said "Hello Mr. Yamcha " pan said relaxing a little not really he patted Pans head "Pan You've been training" she nodded "And Bra "  
he looked at her "You look just like your Mother " he ran his hand threw Bras hair she looked down "Here you Go" he handed her the huge bear she grab it "Well i got to go " he took off into the air Pan growled "He is so werid and weak" she said Bra laughed " Hes my moms friend " , "and my grandpas .. hey lets go back im starving" Pan said then picked up Bra bra left the teddy she didnt want it

"Mommy "Pan Screamed as her and Bra walked in the house "Im in the kitchen Pan" the girls went to the kitchen and saw Gohan sitting at the table "Dad" pan shouted then ran and hug her father "Hi uncle Gohan" Bra shyly said "Hello miss Bra how are you ?" "Hungry" Gohan chuckled " Well Videl just started dinner why dont you and Pan go to My mothers house and sneak some food till dinner ready "Okay" boyh girls said then ran out the door Pan flew them the 3 miles away Chi chi lived from her oldest Son they knocked on the door "Pan Bra hello sweeties come in"chi chi let them in "Hey Grandma "They both said Bra had always called her that since Bunny Died three months after she was born Chi chi lead them to the kitchen they ate a bowl of rice once they finished they went to the living room to see A blonde girl on the couch looking bored "Marron?" Marron eyes lite up when she saw the girls "Bra! Pan!" she ran over and theu hug "What are you doing here?" Pan asked Marron sighed "My dad wants me to train with Goten but all him and Trunks do is play Video games Spar each other and play more video games" " and they wont play with you?"Bra asked Marron shook her head no "Thats not nice" Pan said then storm toward her uncles room and there was 13 year old trunks and 12 year old Goten nun the less playing video games "Hi Trunks Hi Goten" Bra shouted Goten paused the game and looked at the girls then to Trunks "Trunks we have an army of midgets here" Trunks cracked up laughing Pan being the littlest got really angry "Hey take that back Uncle Goten" they laughed harder then continued there game Bra took a seat next to her Brother "what are you guys going to do today"She asked the boys Trunks stop the game a little irritated then he grinned "me and Goten are going to the haunted woods" "What No way "Pan shouted "Yup were going to seethe ghost of


	7. seed 7

of "Goten added Marron closed her eyes getting a little frightened "Can We come?" Pan asked "Yeah if your not to chicken"Trunks laughed "Trunks im not a chicken neither are my girls me Bra and Marron will meet you here tonight " "Okay but we must be extra careful they like to eat little blonde girls just like you!" Trunks tap Marron she screamed "Shhhh" everyone hisst at her "Sorry" she peped Pan got ready to leave "Come on girls" Pan said as they left

Marron got her bag Then they all ran to Pans house just in time for dinner Pn told her parents they Marron was the only girl at Chi chis they said she could stay if only she called her mother and asked 18 said yes after the phone call the girls ate then went up to Pans room it was getting late outside

Bra:Marron how old are you

Marron:seven

Pan: So are you Human?

Marron: Half Human Half Android

Bra:Can i play with your hair?

Marron : yes

Pan:So are you strong?

Marron : Yes but not like my mom

Bra:Wow you have pretty eyes

Marron:chuckling "You to Bra

Pan:Do you Train?

Marron:No i dont want to im already strong enough

Bra:You look like Barbie

Marron:Thanks

Pan:Can you Fly ?

Marron no but i want to learn

Bra : Pan can teach you..shes going to teach me one day

Marron : will you?

Pan: Yeah

"Guys im really scared of the woods "Marron said "Come on Marron your really strong"pan pleaded "Yeah and Pan can protect us"

knock knock "Bath time girls"Videl said Pan grab her clothes Bra and Marron Grab theres and headed toward the bathroom


	8. seed8

There was a huge bubble bath waiting for them they got undress and hopped in they splashed and played spilling half the water on the tile floor Videl took a picture then yelled at them for getting water on the floor and because they got their hair wet she did not look forward to doing two saiyan girls hair if they didnt be carful the girls hair could go to looking straight to like Vegetas she gave each girl a towell and told them to wrap themselfs tightly everytime theres a man in the house they waddle like penguins to Pans room now she had three wet haired little girls to deal with "Okay girls iam teach you something Pans already learned its a quick way to dry yourself Pan Power Up" Pan did as the girls watched her hair turned from droppy wet to straight and soft "Coolll"Bra and Marron said "Now girls do you feel that energy deep inside you the girls nodded now make it rise they both did so as wind came from no where wrap around their bodies and whiped their hair dry and soft they smiled "Awesome "Bra said Videl chuckled now put on your Pjs and go to sleep

the girls waited till they knew Pan Parents where asleep to get dress bra put on a black CC T-shirt with jeans pan had on her Orange and Blue training suit Marron wore a big white t-shirt with a jumper over it they climb out the window to go go meet the boys at Chi chis . They tapped on Gotens window when He opened he was shocked they actually came "Uhhh Trunks Come look" Trunks walked over to the window and saw the three little girls "come on guys lets go to the haunted woods"Pan said "Pan" Trunks said while rubbing his eyes "We were just kidding" "Aha" Pan laughed Marron and Bra Smiled and all said "Chickens " and started making chicken noises and flapping their elbows thats when The boys got mad and started chasing the girls they hoped out the window and the girls ran Pan and Marron were ahead with Bra straggling behined "Hurry Bra " Pan yelled as her and Marron jumped into pans window then Bra Powered up and dove through the window then locking it they all look through it to see Trunks and Goten turn around Little did the girls know they just wanted them to get back to Pans safe. the girls were still giggling when they were putting on there pjs then they saw the hall light turn on and hopped in bed Marron on the wall bra in the middle and Pan infront Gohan open the door to see the girls sound asleep when he left they silently started laughing again till they feel asleep

::::::::::::::

This is the end of the first Chapter Seed please review and yes the story from this point is just one random day in the life of Bra


	9. stem

{A/N This is the second Chapter to Just be Me ... You favorite saiyan girls and half andorid are preteens yes yes Bring on the curiousity

Pan:9 Bra:10 Marron:12Goten:17Trunks:18 =ages }

:::::::::

The girls have been home school because their Parents were worried about their strength and only when their old enough like Gohan they would attend school all three girls are really smart and Pan and Bra where ahead of there grades

Pan and Bra was enjoying there last day of spring break then itll be back to 7th grade . they were swiming and one of CC luxury Pools ... "Pan Bra Go get cleaned up Dinner will be ready in an hour" Bulma yelled

"why do we have to get all fancy again ?"Pan asked "Trunks is bringing a quest over i dont really care im putting on jeans and a tank" Bra said

Pan and Bra where in the living room watching Tv till dinner was ready Bulma had her top chef here he was almost finished it smelled like a five star restraunt in there the girls heard keys opening the door then it open and in cam Trunks with Goten with a cell phone glued to his ear then a women behind him " Oh Trunks it smells good" the girl said Bra and Pan were staring at the unfimilar site Goten and Trunks was normal but a third person better yet female was not " Jasmine this is my little sister Bra " Trunks introduce "oh she looks just like your mother how cute" she exclamied and hugged Bra who felt uncomfortable "and this is Gotens little niece Pan" she shook Pans hand "Dinner is ready the chef told all in the living room Bulma was already sitted at one of the heads of the table everyone sat down instead of Trunks and jasmine "Mom this jasmine my girlfriend "Bulma got upand shook the girls hand "Nice to meet you " "well now intoductions is over with lets eat "Bulma said Goten Hung up the phone and just then Vegeta came in and sat at the other head of the table Jasmine smiled at him but he ignored her Bra laughed the chef served Bulma Trunks and Jasmine then left the rest on the table he knew they wanted to serve themselfs "So Brat of Kakkrot have you been training?" damn Goten thought Vegetas always on ny back "Well wuth school and stuff ive been ti busy" Vegeta shook his head" well At least the Brat of the Brat has the right idea shes going to be our only hope"Bra felt a pang of gulit and hurt "I would ask you son but i know what youve been doing" he looks at Jasmine whos really lost in this conversation "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled then changed the subject "So Bra Pan are you ready to go back to school?" Bra snorted "No" Pan shook her head no Goten and Trunks laughed "You guys are more then half way through" Goten said "yeah you girls are so young enjoy school while you can " Jasmine laughed "and just how old are you Jasmine ?" Bulma asked jasmine cherks turned red so did trunks Goten was laughing behind his hand and Vegeta smirked "22" she replied you could see the anger in Bulmas eyes she was to old for her baby boy but ge was 18 there was nothing she could do about it Bra and pan both Finished their meals can we be excused they went to the leaving room to watch real world 30 mins later Trunks Goten and Jasmine left anhour later the girls chose to go to bed for school in the morning tgey lay in Bras Bed just talking "Yeah Marron wants us to go shopping with hernext weekend " Bra said "Yeah thatll be boring but i guess ill go" Pan lay on her back and looked at the roof that Jasmine girl was pretty" Bra thought about "yeah i guess" Bra said


	10. stem2

{A/N stem was suppose to only be on chapter but since seed is so long have to even out a little bit but please excuse typos or mis spellings writing from my phone guys but i see alot of people are viewing please i need feedback i love to hear what you guys think

Disclamier: I dont own Dragballs just my boyfriends}

Videl Pan Bulma and Bra where all on the way to the mall to meet up with Marron and 18 the two young girls were so happy to see the older its been 2 weeks since th trio seen each other they arrived at the mall Car then headed toward the entrance they kept walking up till they saw the two blondes "Marron "Pan and Bra yelled "Pan ! Bra!" they all hugged each other and began chattering till while the older ladys did the same till Bulma looked at Marron "Marron your getting so big what are you eating " Marron blushed at the comment then 18 spoke "Yeah shes growing way to fast a little boy blew a kissed at her the other day i had to scare him away " all the adult women laughed Then Videl gave her Credit card for Marron to hold for Pan then Bulma gave Bra hers but told her if she lost she wouldnt get another then the three girls went ahead to go shop

Bra didnt know what was happening but her hand was program to swipe credit cards she had at least twenty bags of clothes bags and jewlery she never had such a rush in her life. Pan bought some sneakers and a blue and orange Head bands Marron bought some dresses and sunglasses . Now the gurls were hungry but had so many bags so they went to the capsule store to buy capsules Marron pick out a storage one ans took it to the counter Bra pulled out her card and gave it to the cashier when he read the name on the card he gave her the capsule free they made their way to the food court and bought burgers and fries and shakes "Guys lets find our moms " Pan said sleepily " wait i need to go in one more store "Marron said they got up and follwed her into an Pink store called Victoria Secert Pan didnt get anything Bra only Bought Perfume

{A/N Pan and Bra are home schooled together at CC but Marrons lives to far and studys on the Island so if your thinking its odd that Marron hangs out with them its because of the home schooling}


	11. stem 3

{A/N review or just read or both maybe this story will get more graphic and the girls will get older }

disclamier: i dont own Dragon Ball/z/Gt i wish they make another one though Kai sucks have you heard Bulmas Voice she sounds more manly than Vegeta lol...

Bra was in the living room today and so was her father it was a saturday mornning and he usaully trained in his GR but not today Bra was watching the Amanda show the girls room bit was on her favorite when the door bell ring Mom answered and hugged the vistor to come in .. Oh duhh its Mr Yamcha dad always stays inside when he comes he always show extra attention to mommy then steal her away to go to 'sleep' just to make mad mom doesnt even notice Daddy doing me and Trunks always laugh at the whole scene but Trunks isnt here like he use to be .Yamcha and my mother came in"Hello Vegeta ... Hi Bra" my dad said nothing "Hello" i said

an hour later after my mom caught up with her old friend my dad smack her on the but her cheeks turned red then she smiled "Vegeta" she shouted as she went to sit down across from Yamcha with some snacks i took a cookie " So hows the busy "He ask my Mom and she starts talking about the most boring stuff thats making me change my mind about joining the family bussiness Mom so wrap up in her talking she doesnt notice Dad apporaching till hes right in her face "Vegeta what" he grab her and threw her over his shoulder while she laughed and pounded his back he made his way to the hall and stop as my mom tried to hold on to the wall he looked back and smirked at Yamcha before contining to their room im holding my laughter. 10 mins later he spoke to me i Forgot he was there to busy watching my show "Hey Bra Good to see you" He said "Same to you" i said "Well i guess ill get going give uncle Yamcha a hug" she hesitated then got up and hugged him "how about a kiss on the cheek "she was shock but she was also trapped in his hug so she went to kiss his cheek when he quickly turned to kiss her mouth Bra tried to move her head but he held her but then He abrutly stop got up and rush towards the door i was gasping for air when Trunks came in and he said "Oh hi Yamcha what brings you bye" "I was here to see your mother but she feel asleep i got to go bye " Trunks watched afterhim i quickly got myself together i felt like i did something wrong and was trying to cover it up Trunks Turned around but stop when he saw me .. "Oh hey Bra Whats up you okay" i nodded my head i took in his appearence college hoodie cargos sneakers "Where you going " "Oh a party with Goten ispeaking of im runing late i just xame her to get a hat" he said while walking toward the hall way but stopjust like Dad did before"Are you sure okay"he ask with concern but in a hurry" yes "then i got up and went to my room


	12. stem 4

A week later

Bra layed in Marrons bed with Pan alseep in the front her in the middle and Marron on the other side

she layed facing pans hair with her back toward Marron she had silent tears"Marron " she said trying to hide she was crying "Yes "She said sleepily "Have you ever been kissed Marrom pausef for a while "No ... have you?" Bra heard Marrons answer and decided not to tell her of last weeks events "No... are you suppose to like kissing ?"the younger asked "Yeah from Movies i watch people enjoy it i guess if its with the right person "What if you dont like it and its from the wrong person.. what if you dont even want it to happen?!" bra said fast "Wow wow wow Bra wheres this coming from ..." Bra stayed silent "Well you tell them you dont wont to kiss them" Marron finally said Bra said nothing eles eventually both girla joined pan in a deep slumber


	13. stem 5

A year later

Pan and Bra where doing their studying in the CC japanesse Garden on a bench . but the two girls werent studying at all they were spying on Goten and Trunk with their dates "Look Pan she is so pretty when will we get those?" Bra asked while refurring to Trunks girl "My mom told me that'll come one day " Pan said Bra studyed Goten Date "And what about that "Bra pouted she was sick of being treated like a baby maybe if she looked older her Parents would let her in a Public school "Bra just wait youll look just like your mom in a few years" pan reasoned with the upset half saiyan "Marrons already look like them are we the only girls left" Bra askef "Shes older than us "Pan stated they watched as Goten and His date kiss both girls were intrested "Now when will that happen?" Bra asked "I dont know " "Itll never happen if were home school Marrons going to be going to a real high school next year and if we dont catch up with our studys shes going to stop hanging out with us "she will ?"pan asked Bra nodded they both Grab there books and begain reading "Just wait pan we will look like them get boys and meet boys but most important keep out frienship" "right Pan said

{A/N Yayyy stem is done next chapters are called petals theyll be longer and more humorous and graphic ... Yamcha kind of fades in Petals but he'll be back later}


	14. Petals

{A/N the ages for petals are Pan:14 Bra:15 Marron16(shell have a birthday) Goten:20 Trunks :21

disclamier:I dont own any Dragonball stuff nor do i own ang reviews cough hint hint lol its okay i see my veiws are from all over the world and that to me is beautiful but feed back is welcome excuse mistakes i just want to finish this story for readers out there unlike some Authours i read }

Bra look in the mirror admiring her her body Pan was right about everything there growth spirt Dad said it was the 8th full moon or aomething like that it was really werid they put me and Pan in this Tanks with green water Dad said itll take us 3 days to complete the transformation When we got out we look like Women Gohan fainted when he saw Pan its was so werid yet funny but thats a story for another day

when Pan and Bra gotten older so has their style Bra of coursed love shopping she was a little too sexy with her clothes Pan had a sexy Punk style Marrons style was prep Bra had to literally make her burn her pink hat and dress it was all of there sophmore year in high school Pan and Bra caught up to Marrons Grade

* * *

Bra heard her phone ring "Hello" "Hey bra Hey B " she heard two different Voices say "Did you guys Three way me " Yeah Marron said "Bra have you seen Uub and his cousin " Bra thought for a moment "Uub from the tornoment no


	15. petals 1

{A/N im so mad my mom called while i was writing the first chap. to Petals and the cursor gotten all screw up it was suppose to be way longer sorry i know i know i hate short i how you readers enjoy and maybe review please my firts reviewer can give me a topic of Dbz and ill write it

disclamier: i dont own Dragon ball z Kapeach}

"Him and his cousin just moved to our school" Pan said "really wow i wonder if he'll remeber us " "I dont girl but he is so hot"Marron said they all laughed "okay Marron tell us"Pan said "tell us what i asked" "I dont know Marron said she had something to tell us "pan said "Okay guys come over here " "over there?" Bra asked "Yeah just spend the weekend here its friday " "Okay Pan come get me "Bra said "Dude seriously you need to learn how to fly ill be there in 20 " "Adios Chow Bye"

Pan and Bra landed on the beach theb walked to Marrons Door and knocked 18 opened the door and let them in they went to Marrons room and sat on the bed next to Their friend "Hey girl"Bra said "Okay guys well i started " Bra and Pans eyes widen and threw so many questions at her "Really" "whats its like ?" "How you find out ?" well i was using the bathroom then i wiped and saw red i freaked they yelled for mom Got my dad Told him to send mom she came and we went to the store" they bombared her with tons of questions

"Wow Marron Boobs Period you know whats next " Pan said "Sex"Marron put her good girl act on "Im deff not ready for that !" Marron your Sixteen almost 17"Bra said "Yeah but no i want to wait i dont mind a kiss or even maybe touching i just want to wait for the one i love you know heck one of you might do it before me" Bra sighed "I wonder whats that like" "Well its suppose to hurt the first time then just start to feel good"Marron stated"I wonder if itll change me .. you know "Pan said they all flooped down on the bed looking up at tge ceiling"Now thats when your a real women"Bra said grabing Pan and swirling her around "To let a man have his way" pan and bra triped and fell back on the bed they all chuckled"Maybe we should ask someone about it "Marron sugesstested "What ?" Pan asked "no one we kbow ever talks about it how about Videl ?" bra thrown out there "No way my mom will drill the crap out of me how


	16. petals 2

{A/N sorry cursor be tripping}

about Bulma or 18" "No way my mom proably buys me condoms and outfits shes way to laid back"Marron said "My mom will think i having sex and drill me to"Bra said "Well theres Trunks and Goten"Pan sugesstested "They are guys"Marron states the obvious "Exzactly we can go and tell them were planing on doing it for ther first time they go balistic then tell us in detail why we shouldnt do it to scare us away" Bra said they all look at each other "So were really going to do this "Marron asked both girls nodded "Okay im in"

Operation Virgin

Goten! Trunks ! Trunks winced at tge pitch of the voices of three girls the boys made their way to Bras room they can here the girls talking "Dose it hurt"Bra asked "No way "Pan stated "Yes way" Marron said "Does what hurt "Goten ask as him and Trunks came in and took a sit on the dessrer and desk "Dose doing it hurt " Bra asked the girls mentally laughed at their faces Goten look to Bra To Trunks to Pan back To Trunks to Marron Back to Trunks . Trunks look pale and was starring at his out spoken little sister "Why do you want to know ?"he asked them "Well see Trunks me Bra an Marron want to do it"Pan answer him he greeted his teeth Goten was growing very uncomfortable"What no way your to youn all you girls are too young "Goten yelled "Well we want to know what is like what better way from first hand" Marron said "And how you know where to young how old were you ?"Bra yelled at her brother "Thats not important" Trunks said "Well anyways does it hurt for a girl ?. Pan asked she really wanted to know will there be a time were a man will dominant her "We dont know look im a guy i dont what girl foes through but i once took a girl virgnity and she was all sad after and werid i aplogize but she wanted to be with me but i didnt love her back she was realky broken and lost so what i mean is to make sure hes the right guy or even marriage please "Trunks finished "Never let someone rush you into things you dont want to do a real man will wait for you and remeber your the strongest girls in the world your more then capable of stopping them" Goten added "Never take a drug or opened drink from anyone" "WELL GEE GUYS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL US ALL THAT WE JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF IT HURTS DAMN YOU AND GOTEN FOR TELLING US ALL THA YOU CAN GONOW "Bra yelled thank god her parents were not there"Oh no girls " goten said you and Marron are coming with me you guys dont know how to fight since we gave you this info you have to train with us tonighton how to protect yourselfs" "Fuck Bra thought

outside

Pan Bra and Marron libe up across from Trunks and Goten "Since Pan is a fighter im not worried about her shell be our perp" " Okay lets see your best defense"Trunks said "Go Pan" Pan was giggling wildly then she ran to Bra and statred humping her leg they fell in laughter"Come on baby "Pan said in a mans voice Bra just was laughing uncontrollabley "Hehehehehe Pan hehehehehehehe Stop! Haaaaaaaaa" Marron was laughing at the scence Trunks and Goten tried to hide their laughter "Guys this suppose to be serios"Goten laughed "Weel thanks Goten Pan Took my V-Card" Bra laughed "Come on Pan again " Pan approached Marron "Hey babe want to have some fun" "Yeah okay" Marron said trying to get Gotens aytenyion "Marron what the hell was that ?!"Goten shouted "I wasnt attacked she or he never once mentioned my cookie jar"Goten serious face turned into laughs him and Trunks looked at each other ans said "Cookie jar " at the same time then broke out laughing "Okay okay again"Trunks order "Pan rember your a human you think your stronger than her force yourself on her" Pan lean on Bra "Come on baby weve been dating for two hours "Bra laughed "No thanks" "Come on girl " Pan yank Bras arm "Stop Bra kick her in her middle "What the heck Bra!"Pan yelled while holding herself they all laughed "You were after my cookie""Well you crumbled mines "Pan stated they all laughed "Okay "Trunks clapped "All we done here is watch Pan raoe Bra Bra foots took pans virginity now i think its time for basic defense moves

An hour later"Okay girls What do we want?" Goten yelled

"To stay safe"

"What do we want"

"To wait for the right one "

"What do you want"

"To Protect the cookie jar"

"How do you want it "

"In a car"Bra

"at a party" Pan

"Drunk"Marron

then the girls ran into the house they are hopless tge boys said as they watch them giggle


	17. petals 3

Bra was in the last row sencond to last desk with pan in the row next to her but on desk ahead and marron in the row next to pan but in the first seat as the English teacher read from a book the students where om there phones sleep day dreaming or paying attention Pan yawned then threw a paper at Marrons head she turned around with the stink eye we threw our hands up to her as if we were saiyan whats homie then Pan pointed at the Paper Marron read it looked at us then the teacher and got up and sat in the empty sit infront of me "Who threw that at it" i pointed to Pan Marrnon threw it back it fell and rolled on the floor "You have lips gloss ?" Marron reachef into her bag and handed it to me Pan pick up the Paper and threw the paper again "Quick smile and wave" Pan whispered me and Marrnon put on huge smile and started waving Uubs staring at us taps on his cousin Toby then points to us they gather their stuff then come sit by us uub sits behind Pan toby infront of Marron "You remeber us"Pan asked "Its me Goku Grandaughter from the worlds martial arts tornoment " Uub look at her and can tell held respect for Goku "Damn it is you yeah i remeber you " then he looked at Marron and Bra"They were at the tornoment to This is Bra and Marron " "Sup " "sup"sup" "Thats my cousin this is goku the one i told yoy about anyway this his grand daughter pan and her friends Marron and Bra" "Sup " "Hey Marrons having her birthday party saturday yall should come chill "Pan invited that bugged Marrom but she didnt say anything "yeah that cool"Uub said "Bra text Uub the address " Pan said Bra gave UuB her phone so he could put his number in the bell rung the teacher stop and the kids scattered


	18. Petals 4

music was boombing all through out Kame house 18 got Krillen out the house for her daughters party well Marron insist on calling it a throw back i swear that girl is changing to a hipster every day but its cool i like it ALOT of people showed Even Trunks and Goten with some of their friends appartenly having your own island is where its at Marrons getting Mad love from everyone its like she jump from aboue average to popular or maybe it was the 20 Kegs I bought .. Gee i sound like a bitch im currently at the counter top standing infront the keg trying to fill my red solo cup with beer while hiding From Trunks oh yeah multi tasking and i think im drunk already well not drunk drunk but just a little i consumed already 20 cups it takes a while for it to pump threw my saiyan vains and i Declared to Pan and Marron hours before the party i was getting hammered but im barley tipsy oh so i think isnt that what drunk people say when their drunk i seen on time on tv that you getdrunker if you pour it in your but hole but thats an experiment for another day damn it why wont it work someone s touching my hand i hear the music in the distance and the Big Pink lights we put up its Goten he smiles at me I put on a ear to ear grin back at him "Need some help " I smile "Yeah " He grabs the nozzle and put it at the bottom of my cup it makes a juicey noise "Dont worry i wont tell Trunks "He says while handing me the cup. I love it when call me big papa is on "Who said i was worried " i grab my cup he chuckled then started feeling up cups im guessing for his friends im just standing there i look for Pan or Marron i didnt see them so i start dancing and singing just vibing to biggie smalls "Tonight some one should be having my baby baby " I sing out i open my eyes and Gotens looking at me "Hey have you seen Pan " he shooked his head no Grab his drinks then left i was alone again till i heared big tennis shoes walk by and go into the frige "Uub!"I saw a little to excited "Oh Bra sup" he said he grab a beer then came leaned on the counter "Have you seen Marron "I asked him"No i was going to asked you the same thing"He said i smile michevously "Ohhh really"I winked at him slowly he put down his beer then trew up his hands "Its not even like that" I grabbed bothe his hands and look into his eyes with a smirky smile "Its Not " hes checking me out now and totally at lost on what to do i grab his neck and kis him on the mouth we kissed till the end of the song then Party in the U.s.A came on then gasped and went to go dance leaving him there i seen Marrontalking to some girs in the coneri literally pulled her out the circle and start dancing she dances to "Where you been"I asked her "Upstairs i just came down her wheres Pan" Cant find her either i look around the dance floor and see a girl i reconize its Paris Gotens girl or ex girl i dont know their so off and on "Hey Paris"She looked at me confused"Its meTrunks sister"At the mentioned of that she put on a smile "Oh Bra briefs hey i met you months ago at CC" "Yeah have you seen Pan ?" "Who "She said with a werid face "Gotens necie " "Oh yeah she was outside with Goten and Trunks" "Okay thanks""No prob" she said while turning back to the girls she was takig to me and Marron went out side and look under the Palm trees with string lights we say a beer pomg table sat up with alot of kids around it we made our way threw the crowd and stood on side the tabe Pan team was going against Trunks and Gotens she held up her hand and threw it at a cup and made "Yeah " she shouted and hugged Toby "We won i noticed the way her crop top rose when they hug it was cute thecrowd split up we walk up to Pan and "Where you been ?" i asked her "Beating the balls of your brother" we laughed Trunks and Goten walked up "Shut up" Goten said while pushing Pan anyways i think its someones Bitrthday"Trunks said "Yeah im pretty sure it is "Goten said as they coner Marron they grabed her and picked her up and headed inside to the kitchen the whole party did to "Its Time for The GT Bday Keg stand" the crowd cheered me and Pan to "Guys come put me down"Marron said her grandma voice me and Pan laighed tgenPan started the chant "Marron Marron Marron Marron" Till she allowed them to flip her overshe drank the beer like a champ then they flip herback her blonde hair looking wid but sexy the crowd cheered while Marro"Woed"


	19. Petals 5

"i dont know you know hes hard to read "Bra said through her cell phone "You did drunkly kiss him at Marrons party last month " "Oh my God are your serious im so tired of hearing about that party and yeah i know now its all awkard between us "Bra said while laying on her bed looking at her nails "Maybe he doesnt want Drunk Bra Maybe he wants sober Bra" Pan Told her best friend "Well Sober Bra is to shy " Pan laugh "Look ill see tomorow will finish this discussion i got to finish my Clac. Homework " "Okay girl bye " "Bye homie " Bra look at her phone and said Homie then laughed at her Friend "I love that girl"She said outloud to herself she toss her phine on her bed she got up and went to her desk to do some home work

she was 30 mintues into it and almost finished she heard a bing from her computer she looked up open her laptop she had a email it was from Wolffangzfist23

Wolffangzfist23:Hello sexy long time is been

BabyBlue101:whos this

Wolffangzfist23: i like the way you dress i like to watch you walk

BabyBlue:bye ...

Bra closed her laptop freaked out she began to do her homework again and a few mins later she heard a bing she jumped a lityle looked at her laptop she reached one hand toward it Bing Bing she jump again then grab it and saw she hd three attachments she download them all from wolffangzfist23 there were pictures all of here the first one was her walking out of school second her at the mall but the last one disturbed her most It was her with her head cock doing her home work in a bug t-shirt she looked down and notice she was wearing what was in the picuture bing

Wolffangfist23:You look just like your Mother

she grab the laptob and threw it at the wall she put on sweats and ran to her Brother room


	20. petals 6

Bra was sprawled out over Pans Ben holding her stomach Marron was next to her with her hands on side of herand but in air Pan was on the Oppsite side wither but and legs on the wall and her upper body faced the ceiling holding her head

yes It was the time of The month

Pan cried "Strongest girl in the world and i cant beat this ugh Women are always being set back rather its being a wife carrying a child taking care of the child cooking cleaning and still be ready to please at the end of the day but The monthy curse is just cruel" Marron threw a pillow at her "Pan what the heck you talking about" I asked "I dont know its hot !"Pan yelled I we all laughed hard a little to hard and we all moaned of angust "My head hurt im bloated Cramps "Pan yelled "ugh " i scremed "Guys calm down " Marron said "Screw this Mommmmmm" a minute later Gohan appeared at the door "Dad wheres Mom?" "She went to your grandpas whats the matter" "im dying an horeable cold bloody death" Pan told her father "Huh ?" Gohan asked "Shes on her period " Gohan eyes widen "Oh baby you okay need anything " "Yes can you go to the store for us " Marron and Bra face redden Gohan looked at them oh i see What can i get you girls" "I dont know anything " "Pan i dont.." "Dad just hurry back i need it now"

46 mins later Gohan kicked open pans door Pan moaned at the sound he haid alot of bags in his hands. he sat them on her dresseer and pulled three pink huge pads out and plug them to wall rested one on Pans stomach and the other two on ours he pulled out a fan that roatated around the room next was a tray of Tampons Pads Pantie liners Pain relivers three pair ofs sweat pants a soothing ocean breeze candle muffins bottles of water Cocoa butter Ice Cream spoons Wet wipes tissued and last a copy of the titanic he plug in the movie and turned off the lights and shut the curtains he gave Marron two Pain killers me a water then he fed Pan her ice cream we all watched the movie together ate together made a few bathroom stops in between but we all feel asleep


	21. Bloom

Graduation

"And Thats Our class of 2013 "Caps went in the air

Bra look around the arena full with parents and students it was crowed looking for her family and friends "Bra!" she heard someone yell then boom she looked to the sky and saw the fireworks "Bra!" the voice was closer she turned around to see someone she reconized "Goten ?!" they Ran to each other he pick her up from her sides and swirled her around in her cap and gown they laugh "Congrats B" he said then gave her a hug she rested her head on his shoulder for a little bit everything faded for those small seconds "Bra" reality came crashing down when she opened her eyes she seperated from Goten she saw uub standing there in a dress shirt and dasiys he walk over to her grab her neck and kissed her Goten sttod there uncomfortably with an eyebrows raised he put his arm around Bras shoulder "Goten " "Uub" "your father was a great Warrior" uub said "Well thats all he was Will you excuse me im going to find Pan later B " "Bye" i said "Bra !" i heard Trunks and My mom say uub let go and left and told me to come bye after we celebrated my mom hugged me and cried and handed me an envelopei open it it had a beautiful Card of little girl holding a ballon in the wind inside was a black card "Mom! you shouldnt have" "Oh dear please you need a new room for your dorm and a new wordorbe " I smiled "Thank you " Trunks gave me a box i opeenef it it was a sleek vlov like a key "its at home since you cant fly you can drive home when you want to i screamed and jumped him im after i composed myself i went to the parking lot to put my stuff away in Marrons Car i was the only on leaving toward the lot as i appoarch i saw someone standing arms crossef over the bleachers i looked and notice right away who it was "Daddy!" i ran to him and hugged him with tears in my eyes he came he hugged me slightly "Dont you have somewhere to be girl " "Yes daddy but im so happy you came" he rollef his eyes "Go girl get out of here "Bra went to Marrons car they were already in there she opened the back door to see Pan and toby making out they pulled away when they saw me i laughed"Nice Pan " "hey bra toby said while getting out "See you guys later" " Guys marron yelled lets get out of here before teffic we ditched the gowns and caps for shorts crop tops and flats


	22. Bloom 2

Bra sat there crying in Pans laps while she rub her Back Marron was right next to Pan all girls had look of sadnss on there faces Bra decide to meet them at a libary she didnt feel like being home or around anyone

"He said that" sniff " im not his type and that " sniff "He has to follow his heart and that it wasnt poniting towards me " sniff "Oh bra im so sorry" Pan said "He was crying me to he said he never wanted to hurt me and i " sniff "I told him i love him and please wait" sniff "and he told me he was sorry but its not meant to be "sniff Bra left her head up and looked at them Marron grab her hand "Then he hugged me and left" pan hugged her friend "it hurts"Bra said "I loved him i still do " "oh Bra " Marron cried

45 mins later...

Bra tears had dried and she was leaning back in her chair "Maybe its a sighned "Bra said trying to find the light "Yeah i mean college starts in fall" Pan said "New beganinings "Marron said "Maybe will meet hot college upper classman"Pan laughed "No girls im done with guys for right im just gone focus on me and look foward for college partys"Bra said

Monday

i dont want to move out my bed i feel glued to my sheets and i like theres a huge gripping fleshy feeling in my heart .. at 6:34 i start crying bye 9 i cried myself to sleep

Tuesday

is worst then Monday i wake up with bed head and huge bags under my eyes ... i cry when i look in the mirror .. i showered in hopes of feeling better and i stink

Wednesday

i sleep in

Thursday

ii look in the mirror and dont reconize myself i feel skinnier yet heavy at the same timei got to breakfast Goten was there i turn around before he sees me .. dam Trunks i wait till Thecoast is clear to eat no ones home i eat 5 bowls of rice .. 20 mins later throw it up i bite off more than i could chew

Friday

Pan and Marron called me They were at Marrons they beg me to come said it wouldnt be the same we laughed but i just didnt have the courage

Saturday

i texted him he didnt text back i felt horrible i threw my phone then look around my room i on my Vanity i saw a little sleek plastic card i got for graduation . i take a shower put on jeans and a pull over with flatts i do my hair in bun on top my head with studded earrings olny put on lipgloss for make up .. i devour the mall with a whole new closest i feel so good i get my nails and hair done and toes i get a slice of pizza slush and a ice cream i cap my bags and drive home in my beautiful black on black lambo my brother got me I sing a beyonce till i get home i see my mom and dad in the living room watching tv i chat with them for alityle then go up to my room get ready for bed then text Mare and Pangoodnight

Sunday

Morning i go for a jog around my home the sun isnt up yet but im runing listeing to my music theres tears in my eyes not many just a few i look into the diatance and think Yes i can do this


	23. Bloom 3

Bra was two months into college and was already partying hard she went to numerous Partys

She was at this one with a girl she met in class Cindy Mare and Pan werent up to it still tired from last night partyCindy was dirty blonde with a nice body and green eyes

Bra was getting a drink when she bumped into this rocker kid Andy he was really cute wore all black Black hair and black eyeliner "Sup Andy " she smiled at "Him hey blue" she rolled her eyes as if he was to cool to remeber her name "What your drinking" She asked "Want a taste " He handed her his cup she hesitaited then grab it and drank the whole thing "Wow Wow Slow down " he said grabing the cup away from me and walked away My heart started pounding hard "Wheres cindy "

" Cindy" I yelled over the loud tech music "Cindy" it was no use i go to the bathroom and call Pan "Hello " a groggily pan answer "Pan i cant feel my face "Pan laughed think shes just making a tipsy call then Bra Says " the mockingbirds they love me " "Bra Bra !" "Bye Pan i gotta go now p an woke up Marron told her what happen when they got there it was crowed and loud they looked everywhere for Bra they Found her with her shirt off Fist Pumping in the crowd Marron head toward her and tried to grab her Bra lite up when she saw her bestfriend and grab her hands as if to dance "No Bra were going home"Marron grab her arm Bra pushed her of her marron feel to the floor almost wanting to cry but got pissed instead got up again Pan decide she had enough of this and Man handle A shirt over and hauled her out the club

Pan Marron carried Bra around there shoulders while Bra cried "Im sorry " Pan rolled her eyes she was going to have tl babysit all night "Bra started bawling now she stop walking "What bra " Marron ask concern "Im tired of watching my back wondering if im being watched or looked at "Bra feel to tge ground with Marron Hugging her "Dont look at me" she said pan help them back up Bra was falling asleep when they got to there dorm she laid her on the couch face foward put the air on thirty she put a bucket by her and feel asleep on the love seat


	24. Bloom 4

Daugter of Famous Scienist Bulma Briefs Topless

Trunks read outloud while Bra sunk in her Sit at the Table he flips through pages "Aha here we go" "It was said last weekend at a rave (Where drugs and under age drinking happens) Bra Briefs was under the influence of exstacy She took off her shirt got in a fight with a blonde then got dragged out by Son Pan daughter Of Hercule and Videl our source tells us "

he threw the Mag on the table i dont even look at it. Trunks sat down next me . we were at my Parents house thank God they havent seen it yet. "Bra whats going on with you taking pills ?" "It was liquid X and i swear i didnt know" i said "So your friends gotta save you everytime your irresponsable " i looked down and said "No " "Damn it Bra you made yourself a target The press is going to be all over you and the company and mom will see this you better go tell her yourself and Pray that dad doesnt " "I know Trunks "I cry feeling shitty he hugs me i get up he hands me the Mag and i walk towards my mothers office "Here Goes"


	25. bloom 5

I was walking home from my last class of the day ready to meet up with Mare and Pan to go to dinner "hello Bra" i close my eyes i dont turn around i know who it is "What do you want" i asked with a little courage he he caught up to me as i walk fast "is that a way to talk to your uncle " "Your not my fucking uncle leave me alone" He grab me and threw me at wall Ouch wheres Pan when you need her "Look here " he said while rubing her face he smiled "You look just like her " he grab my chin and kiss me im terrifyied he pulls back a little and tells me to kiss back i don kids in the distance "Stop " i say between kissed "Oh Bra dont acy like you dont like it " "I dont " he laughs "Yeah... then why you never told dear ole daddy or brother" "Cause theyll kill you " "Oh so you do care" "No not li" he cuts me off and starts laughing "he puts his hand up my shirt and grabs my chest while the other pulls my skirt " i close my eyes and look away i hear the kids walk by hes gone i run home as fast as i could i make there top speed i struggle with finding the key i drop rhem pick them up find the right one open run in and lock it behind me so fast i turn around to see him there with krillen 18 and Marrom i Screamed they all look at me he walks towards me "Bra your alright ?"

i jump up open my eyes and looked around my room my hearts pounding my clothes a drenched i peed on myself i whil my hair out of face trying to calm from that nightmare i look at the clock and ser its 3:45 am i throw the covers back get up and zombie to the frige to get a glass of cold water i got to the bathroom undress and shower i get out get dress then creep to pans romm i knock then open it "Pan?" shes asleep sprawled all over her bed i go to Marrons i knock and say her name i hear a soft "Huh" and walk in "Can i sleep in here "She scoots over i climb in and fall asleep


	26. Bloom 6

i was sistting at the food court alone my date just left chad we meet up here walked around shopped hed hands it was fun i might be calling him later i was in a good mood didnt feel like going to the dorm already i decide to catch a movie i know by myself is kind of lame but a new scary one came out it looks good plus the night is young i get in line and look up at the movies playing tonight fish dont fry a comedy my beat a romace Kill hard5 action Homie Holmes mystery aha Ashes to ashes the one i want i step up to the box "One ticket to ashes to ashes " "Sorry ma'am were all sold out Next " i give her the stink eye till i see a Black haired man trying to sell two tickets "Anybody Anybody i have an extra " he says while people walk by "Goten !" i yell "Bra ?!" he ights up like i just the person he wants to see " we hugg "oh im so glad to see you i was trying tp sell this ticket for 10 mintues you can have it what are you doing up here? " "I was on a date but we went to mall i wasnt ready to retire so came here hey didnt you just move out here by us" i asked him "Yeah yeah i live across the freeway from the university its tempory just for a job " he said i laugh"Goten why on earth would you buy two tickets " "I got stood up my date had to go babysit her sisters children" i pout "Poor Goten" "Im good besides i have you here now to watch it with me " "Alright whats the ticket for ?" "Ashes to Ashes"

we walk inside the thearte and go straight to tge snack bar we have an extra large bag bucket of pop corn candy pickles two jumbo slushes mines blue berry hes is Lemon we both pulled out our credit cards "I got it "I said "No I got it " "Seriously "I say "Im forreal" he says back i laugh"You already got the ticket let me pay" i try to reason and hand the cashier my card who is looking back and forth between us he swat my hand away "Listen ma'am dont except any payment from her i got it "He hands her his card she swipes it and gives it back i shake my head at him he grabs our calories i mean food "see was it that hard" we walk into the thearte 21 and sit down the movie hadnt start yet the lights are dim but still on we were at the top middle the view was perfect finally the previews Goten misses all of them to bysy with a huge popcorn bucket in his face he drinks all his slushe eats both our pickles and drinks half my slush not caring i had drunk out of it i look at him in amazement the whole time when he finished he look at me and said "What " i smile at him hes so cute The movie starts i sip my slush all the down

an hour into the movie

im jumpy and scared Gotens just sitting unfazed but this movie is Scary


	27. Bloom 7

Goten hand is resting on the arm rest i grab it i see him flinched a little then holds mine

After the movie everyone scatters out and leaves not us i let go of his hand still shooken up about the movie "Did you like it ?" he asked "Yeah it was good "I said we got up walked down the staires im still shaken its cold and the movie still has its affect on me we inter the hall way to tge thearte exit his arms rub up agaisnt mine "Gee bra you got goosebumps"He grabs my arms while rubbing them away its dark i cant see anything i lean closer to his chest and he kisses me i go limp in his grasp as he kissed me i think i moaned to he pulled away i know if the lights were on id be red he breaths for a little bit then grabs my hand and walks toward the exit we hit the light hard its so bright in the lobby i could see the couples familys friends workers alk around it was beautiful we walk out the doors into the parking lot half way to my car he asked "Are you alright " while smiling i nodded my head he smiled we made it to my car i was stuck i couldnt move so he grab my purse and got me keys unlock the door picked me up and put me in the passenger while he got in driver he push the start and started driving

20 mintues driving neither one of us spoke till me still in th daze asked him "You left your car?" i asked "No i ugh flew there" he smiled "Something you know nothing about " i rolled my eyes and looked out the window "Pans going to teach me so " he laughed "She was suppose to teach you a long time ago see Pans to soft you need someone firm who doesnt always give you what yoyu want" i smile "Ha nothings soft about Son Pan but her hair " we both laugh we make it to the dorms ge walks me to the door and hands me my keys "How will you get home ?" i asked "ill fly i stay right over the freeway in those neighborhoods "he points to the freeway "Well goodnigh Goten" "Night Bra " he turns then start walking away " a few seconds later i hear "Text me" i turn around "Oh okay" he smiles then Powers up i lean on th door and watch him and his ki fly over the freeway


	28. Bloom 8

Bra:Goodmorning

Goten:5 More minutes mom

Bra: I am not chi chi lol

Goten:Ha no your not

Bra: dude im like so lazy right now i dont want to get out of bed

Goten : Me eiether

Bra: lets stay in bed all day

Goten :Come here

Bra:Come there ?

Goten :Come here

Bra: Right now

Goten : yeah

Bra:In my pjs

Goten :Yeah

Bra:Im on my way


	29. Bloom 9

"Gotennnnnnn" I squeled as the shopping chart went flying down the isle with me in it i bump into oranges Goten laughs and runs to come help me out the basket which is flip over sides was i get up and push him around the store Push he laughs at my push Push "You hit like a human "Push "Thats all you got " he laughs "Hey you cant fight in here " A teenager says with a uniform on "Goten you told me to come help you shop for Food not plau around " i whined he smiled "Maybe i like playing with you " i blush "Okay so we got milk eggs cheese rice chicken water ceral bars what eles ?" i ask him "i dont know just pretend your shopping for your house " he says i roll my eyes "I feel sorry for you wife " i say "Well dont feel sorry for yourself " he winked i know it was a joke but im flattered and blushing i grab the basket and strolled to the bread isle i grab wheat bread and bagles then i grab a case of Gatorade and packs of steak mash potatoes canned veggies fruit chips by now we have a basket filled we get in line he pays the bag boy is pushing our chart hes ahead of us Goten pops his trunk and holds my hand "I like when we're together" he says i look confused and stop walking and look at him "Are we together?" i whisper while looking at him he looks at me grabs my hand and we head to his car he tips the bag boy we drive in silent we make it to his house up loaded the bags into the kitchen i sat at his dinning room table while he finishs up once hes done he grabs a gatorade and sit down by me it quite for a moment then he kisse me passionte abd wildly i kiss back with just enough force im clinging to him desperatley i dont know what im feeling but i need this i need him then he pulls awayand sniffs me long and deep "Not yet "


	30. Bloom 10

were all over at Gotens Pan Marron Trunks sitting in the living room talking and laughing "Goten i though you said this was a party"Marron said "Gee Marron and its not its a get together more people are coming " " So whos your date uncle G " Pan asked "Dont have one" he said Mare and Pan looked at each other like yeah right Trunks laugh Ding Dong Goten Gets up to open the door and i hear a girly voice say "Whats up whats up" its Valease she and her other friend came in "Hey all" "Oh my god its Val" Pan got up and hug her she was Pans favorite that her uncle had dated i look at Goten he walks over to me and sit where Pan was i must have a stink face cause he says "Are you alright " "Im fine Goten "

an hour later it was a house full i lost my brother Goten Mare and Pan im walking around the people feeling lonley when i see someone i reconize and my heart drops its uub we make eye contact for a while then walks towards me "Hey" " Hi" "How are you" "Im great " i say monotone " Look Bra im sorry for the way i left " " No no you dont have to explain itz cool" he grabs my shoulder "Were good ?" "We're good " i walk away further into the crow Reggae is Playing i start dancing by myself moving my hipswith my eyes closed a guy comes behind me i look back i dont know him but i dance on him anyway i dont care i look down while im dancing then up my eyes meet Gotens hes dancing with a girl i never seen before

th music plays [No letting go no holding back ]

we stare at each other i dance harder cause i want him to see me and it works cause hes looking

{disclamier i dont own that song }


	31. Bloom 11

"Bra" i heard him call my name i look around the park till i see him by a bench we walk toward each other and hug they began to walk around the track "How was your day " he asked "Stupid i had four test " he laughs "College man it can be hard but its worth it " "Yeah yeah thats what they all say " he laughs "Bra look at you your beautiful smart rich you didnt have to go to school but you did so tell me its not worth it " i think for a moment then hugged him "You made my day " we break away" i start to walk again then he grabs me again and sniffs me and hold me ... "Why do you do that "I ask "Do what" "Smell me " he pauses "You smell Good you smell clean " i laugh" "Come on lets jog "

we jog for a hour talking about everything and nothing at the same time we take a break on bench

" Are you seeing anyone "He ask "I see you " he smiles "Im not gone lie Bra im Jealous and you talking to uub and dancing with that guy i was so jealous "He pulls me closer " dam Bra what are we doing " i stay silently he grabs me and kiss me "Your so cute" kiss me again "And Trunks sister "Kisses again "Hot defiantly hot" kisses "And Vegetas daughter " the kiss stops "half my age , You walk to the beat of your own Drum " i stop him "Hey hey stop that we are friends over everything okay well figure it out i dont want to lose you your my friend so we can take a break till we figure this all out i dont want to be the souce of your stress"I tell him "he puts his forehead on mine and wispers"i stress cause your always on my mind but i need to think for a while we need to focus on our friendship till we think this through " i nodded


	32. Bloom 12

Bra was sprawled out on the couch whatching tv with Pan and Marron they were laughing and talking igniring me not on purpose i just didnt want to engage in converstation i get up to get more pop corn as im passing the coffee table i fell i cant hear my friends laughing "Okayyy"Marron said "Gee what happen B" "i lost my balance" I say as i get up and go sit back down "You know youve been really different .. happy different though"Pan stats i blush and shrugg "What do you mean" i say Marron sqwits her eyes at me "are you ... are you with someone !" my mouth drops " I I" "Oh my God you are " Gasp "You are " i smile and my covers gone "Ahhhhhhhaaaaaa"Marron starts squealing i put my head in my lap then "Busted"Pan laughs "Who is he?Marron asked shes all excited i blushs "No one " they laugh "Bull shit "Pan says "Look at you your as red as a cherry" "okay its moten" i mumled "What !? "Marron screams i looked up at them "Goten its Goten "Pan looks shock Marron smiling "Oh my God my uncle " "You and Goten "Marron says i shake my head yes "How pan says" "Well we're at the movies"

i tell them everything that happen after many blushes and squeals


	33. Bloom 13

6 months later

Bra sits at Gotens dinning room table with her glasses on hair in a bun and pencil in her mouth wearing sweats and a white tank top doing her homework well realy just looking at she hadnt paid attention all week

"Gee Bra You been at it all day "

"I have to get this finished its due on Monday" he comes sit by me

"Well its Friday"He takes off my glasses and lets down my hair "Relax a little "Goten places my twister and glasses on tge table

"fine "i slam my book and head to the living room he follows me we sit down "How about a movie"He says

goten got his head in my lap sound asleep eventually i fall asleep on the head rest

"Bra Bra" i hear while being shooken to death "What What im up "I say looking around in a panic its dark but the street lights are shining through the blinds and i can see Goten "we feel alseep "He says "What time is it ?" i ask "12:03 "He looks at his phone i stand up "I should go "I say i grab my purse my jacket and keys "Ill walk you out we open the door to see 5 inches of snow covering everything "Goten its snowing " i say while stipping outside and looking up to the gray sky the white dots fall on my face eyelashes and nose which i know is cherry red by now i spin around with my eyes closed abd smile

flash back

me spinning in the snow in my red and white polka dot dress tights and my purple coat im boots clink each time i move my feet whitw covered all over our lawn and street "Daddy ! "Yelled he looks at me from the porch "I m flying Daddy im flying with the snow flakes. he walks over picks me up and throws me 30 feet in the air i scream screams of joy then he throws me 3 times then puts me down i catch my breath then i i grab both his hands and start to move he moves with me next thing you know im extend out being swilred arourd in the air "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" then we blast into the sky and we fly with the snown flakes

end flashback

i stop spinning and open my eyes and smile at Goten "i dont think you can make it home i look at my car its buried i cap it "Your right " i say "Come on "He says we go back inside he turns on the heater then he leads me to his room i never been in her i pause at the door while he walks to the rightside night table takes off his watch i walk slowly to the bed looking down at it then up at him our eyes meet my shy ones with his unsure ones i pull back tge covers in slid in under the covers he goes to the bathroom to change then comes back hes in the middle of tge bed im in the far left

30mins later

i feel a big hand on my waist pulling me closer cuddling and holding me we're both deep in the middle of the bed .

i cant sleep i dont think he can eietherthen i feel his lips at the back of my neck right above the bone i shiver hespulled my shirt off my shoulder and starts kissing it i close my eyes his kissing up and down my sholuder and neck ahe turns me over my waist and kisses my lips and chest and neck i kiss him back shyly his kissing me passionatley after awhile i feel his fingers playing with the hem of my gray sweats he pulls them off slowly off my body im now in my panites and tank he takes off his shirt i see his muscles flexs i take in the site hes so big he then takes off his pants and at first i try to look away but then i had to see he comes back down and kisses me takes off my underwearand shirt i keep on my Bra now where skin to skin

it hurts it hurts alot actually hes trying to be smooth but i can see his having a hard time my bodys completely tensed excepet for the constant motion of him grinding agaist me im pretty sure my chest and face are red and i feel like so small under him so little like a fraigle old lady or a little child his body is perfect in everway his face is perfect his glenched cheek bones down to those cherry red lips and thoses eyes staring down on my while hes taking me those Big brown eyes looking onto me are so sexy i cant believe this is happening right now with him


	34. Bloom 14

Bra was walking to her dorm after her 8 o clock class she was tired and it was late she unlocked the door locked it back and procced to walk to the hallway she saw pan on the couch in a deep sleep she smiled at her friend she went to Marrons room she wasnt there she went to the kitchen to see a note

"Dear Pan ,Bra

im out with friends wony be back till later dont wait up

love marron

i put the note down on the counter and go to my room she takes a hot shower after the shower she drys the way Videl taught her those years ago she puts on a Grandma night gown texts goten goodnight then lays her head on the pillow

Bra was sound asleep when she heard a Crash and a girls scream she jumps right up and her neck becomes connected with a blade shes face to face with Yamach she opens her mouths to scream and he say "You scream you die " it was him its him he finally came to get me

Flash back

Bra was runing behind her daddy legs from being chased my Trunks she spilled juice on his video game "Is there a problem "Vegeta said to his son "No dad " Trunks huffed out I stiked my tougue out at him

End of flash back

his kissing me bringing back to what was real and what was not what was Protection and what was defenseless the knife was thick on my throat i felt his hands slide down my chest to my breast his fingers traced my stomach to was and into my under wear he started touching me and putting his fingerd in me i yelp and thats when i heard i heard his voice my sweet Gotens Voice

flashback

And remember you are the strongest girls in the world more then capable of defending yourself"

end of flash back

Yamacha wad un foing his pants maddley and losen his grip with the knife and powered up to my max and punched him in the face i ran to to living room to see pan on the floor with broken glass"Pan! Pan ! wake up wake up " i cried shes not moving i look back at my room and throw her body over my shoulder "Please be okay please pan"Im crying and i run out the door and ran i ran like i never ran before i ran like the wind through the woods till i heard cars honking i run throughthe freeway like im walking through the park Goten must of felt me coming he open the door and i zoom right pass him placing Pan on the couch i run tp the door and lock "Hes coming "I trembled out then she realized Goten was a super saiyan and she smahed into his chest and started crying and sobbing barley can breath historically he holds her "Br bra whats hapoen to Pan " he can barely get out through his anger and Concern "Shes hurt " "Whos coming what happen who did this" "Pan always protected ne when ever i needed her but not tonight i let him do this by not telling anyone .he he kissed me and touhed me he put his hand in my my" my hand is


	35. Bloom 15

her and hand goes awkardly downward when he started undressing i punched like you said to do i grab Pan he did this to her "i cried "He follows me sends me presents and pictures of my self and tells me over and over i look like my mother im not her im not fucking her "Goten was fuming and turning super "Who " she says nothing "Who bra" "I can i cant " "Tell me "Gotens golden hair flares powerful aura blowing all around "Yam Yamacha" she kepts this to herself her whole life it felt good to say it out loud to tell someone she fals to her knees and crys "Bra Trunks Vegeta Gohan and videl are on the way go put Pan in the room Videl dont need to see her like this ill explain everything to them"

Vegeta came brusting through the door "Where is she Wheres Bra "He came roaring in "Wheres Pan Goten what happen" "Theyre in the other room " "Bras been being stalked and molested by Yamacha ever since she was 3 she could remember hes been waiting till Pan wasnt in the way i guess that was never so he took matters into his own hands tonight "Goten " Stats "Pan what happen to her !?" Trunks yelled Gohan looks at Trunks then Goten "Is she ?" "No" You can physically see Gohan Breathing again "Oh thank God " as a single tear slid down his cheek Vegeta was in a blank stare like state i countinued "he had a knife to her throat when ahe punchef him grab Pan and ran here "

Vegeta hears Goten last words

he twitch "How twitch "Dare " twitch Touch "twitch" "Myyy daughterrrrr Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " Vegeta turns Super saiyan 2 the ascended saiyan pure Brute strength

Trunks softky says "Bra " and thinks back on his little sister always putting a smile on her face or a front he Frowns then pumches the wall she could have told him

"Were is she "Videl says "Wheres my Pan "

"In the back with Bra "

Bra was Patting Pans gair finally feeling safe then

CRASH

everyone ran to the rokm just in time to see Bra being flown away like prey in the clutches of an eagle the only thing you hear is "Daddddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" as Bras Body and terrifed face became further and further away Vegeta Trunks and Goten flew after them

Yamacha Knew he was no match for Three super saiyans so he deicde to get his last revenge on Vegeta they were right on his tail Bra was screaming Fotlr Vegeta he ripped off her night gown it hit vegeta in the face Vegeta Growled

the he stoped in mid air surtounded by three super saiyans who were emotionally connected to the girl his holding in his hands "Your dead" Vegeta annocences "My daughter would never Want a low peice of shit of a weaklink like you sneaking into little girls room forcing yoyrself upon them " "Ha ha ha ha ha Oh Vegeta Bras been pretty Grown up for some time now "he Grabs hrr breast then smack her but "Vegeta zooms toward him Yamacha holds back Bra and puts his hand on her chest "Ill blast her through the heart one more move " Yamacha yells "Besides i dont think Bra wants to leave me fo you "She doesnt answer he pulls her hair she yels a painful one "I do I fo da daddy i dont want to leave " "Say Daddy " Yamach days while pulling her hair "Dadfy " "I" "I" "Have " "Have "A""a" "New" "New " "Daddy now " Bra doesnt say that she couldnt he looks at her and Slaps her Vegeta pulls on his hair not sure hiw much more he can take "New Daddy Now " she hung her head to laugh "Hahaha Yamach your so weak " his faces scrunches up and Punch he punchs her dead in her face she stops laughing and when he moves his fist Bllod run downs from her moith and nose then he hung her by her hair as she yeld and scream in Pain Vegeta couldnt hold back anylonger he went in for the kill "Wrong move Yamcha told him and threw bra as far back as possiblethe throw her towards the ground knowing she cant fly Trunks and Vegeta Attack as soon as Bras last strand of hair is away from Yamacha Bra limps body was fly fast toward the ground Goten went after her the earth is shaken Boom White


	36. wilted

Im falling forever naked and falling im alone my pride is gone whats a saiyan without Pride ... me Her Friends and Family faces flashes through her Head Mom Dad Trunks Uub Goten Marron Pan i let them down i let them down light dark light dark her eyes flutterd she sees nothing but white she hears a far off buzz and sees a light in the ceiling flickering white blur white blur she sees dots black ones and blue one she focus focus she sees a pair of the most beautiful eyes she ever seen This dark chocolate Brown ones and these pale light blue ones "Pan " "Marron "the took her hand "Hows its going kid "Pan asked as tears fell from the coner of her eyes to Bras face Bra sat up and notice her whole left side of her body was brusied thats when Bulma came Rushing in with flowers "Oh Baby your awake "Bulma stoped at the door "Mom" Pan and Marron left respectfully out the room bulma walk slowly towards her daughter her daughter to the hospital bed she climb right in with her daughter Bra started silenlty letting her tears go they ran down her face one by one as silent tears became loud crys and loud crys became Uncontrolable sobs she heavyly Breath in and out and her she was with her human mother and she never felt so safe


	37. Sprout Four years later

4 years later

"Okay Pan Your Frieza trying to take Princess Bra, Bra you got this " Pan slowly went after Bra as Bra began to Levitate off the ground "Oh Im doing it oh Hahahahahaha Aha Oh" Boom and the laughter began "Good try sis" Trunks said Goten pulled Bra to the side "Are you okay " she nodded "Are you sure ?" she laugh "yes Goten" "Count to three" " 1 2 " "How about your eyes are they okay?" "Yes!"he kiss her eyes ""Your cheeks ?" "Yes he kiss her cheeks she giggled "Your nose?" "Its fine Got" he once again kissed her nose then she kissed his lips "My lips are okay to " she gave him a knowing look "Well" he says "Shes fine dont worry Marron! What are you doing "Kissing my hot Boyfriend " "No No No NoNo" "Uub Trunks are distractiond to my students " "Okay uncle Goten you got Bra over here falling in her but "Pan laughed "Last i recalled Pan and i Know how to fly " Trunks said as they levitaied "And my boyfriend can carry me "Marron Jumped in uubs arms "Alright before you guys go and do homework or whatever you kids are calling it these days Group hundle Bra and Goten levitated

"What do we want" Goten scream

"To fly "

"Why do we want it"

"To defeat Frieza cell and Buu"

"What do we want "

"To fly"

"How do we want it

"on his Desk"Pan

"On the counter "-Marron

"At your house"Bra

the girls flew away Wuth Marron in Pans hands i said "How! Not where!" Goten shoutefd and chased after them while Trunks watched Pan soar threw the sky and Ubb watching the one his heart pointed to all along

the end

{A/N i know i know this story has tons and tons of flaws ill rewrite it some day i hope you guys liked it i hope every girl who reads this can relate on way or another im not trying to be Edgar Allen Poe i just want to see if i can write something that can related to at least one girl out there so thank you to those who continue to read through my mistakes }


End file.
